A Paradox: what's happening?
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: Hiatus: Lord of the rings plus speculations from Legacy of the Force. Yikes may end up deleting or major rewrite. Just a warning--was initially unique, but not thought out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or any recognizable characters.

**Progress and summary:** This is a work-in-progress (currently on Hiatus) and the plot bunny stemmed from "what would happen if NJO Jedi were transported to Genosis during the first Clone Wars battle.

**Author's Note: **I would like advice on . . . . well, everything—especially the characterization and what flows. Thanks so much.

A Paradox (Time Travel)

He paced back and forth in the seemingly empty room. The room was dark and dingy; his was the only movement in the broad hallway so one could be forgiven for not noticing anything unusual. Most of the floor was encrusted with mud, the ceiling was swaithed in spider webs and the air was full of recently stirred-up dust. The stranger noticed none of this. Each step he took was punctured by and under laying hiss of pain and muttered words.

The stranger was a humanoid and had no obvious alien features, so he could have been a full human, but in the dark it was hard to tell. The man was once hansom and youthful but war had added scars and removed most visible signs of emotion. The many battles he fought in as a youth had marked his soul and very being. Currently he was facing a dilemma and his decision (either direction) would affect/effect which one? the entire galaxy. Now that he was alone and knew on one could accost him here, he let the two sides argue vocally.

While the two possible decisions fought for domination inside him, just by listening and observing one could tell which side was in control. One choice had him shuffling and glancing at all corners; his eyes never ceasing their movements: "She told me to do this, and I must regardless of the consequences." The other choice had him stepping precisely yet his face spoke of sorrow and shame: "I can't do this. I need to stop hiding everything and tell the truth, regardless of the consequences!" Choice two, while not appealing, required more determination and choice one, when he really thought through the actions, made him feel sick.

The man paced back and forth for hours, not ceasing in looking for the better choice. Slowly but surely he was inching towards the back—the massive room which held an impressive machine of unknown origins and function. The blocky but strangely organically looking machine drew him closer. As he came closer, the machine lit up from within and the room also got brighter. When he reached a then meter limit/range li9ghts and screams on the surface were also powered up—he stopped to stare for a second at the massive metallic yet living machine.

His mind, almost completely swade in a direction, muttered, "Maybe there is a third choice." He closed his eyes and touched a knob. Immediately an almost in auditable hum filled the air and the room. He started moving his hands almost involuntary—flipping switches, turning knobs: his right hand paused over a large white button and the recently discarded paths tried one last time to overtake his thoughts. Neither won, and the hand pressed down hard.

Immediately the room started to shake. He opened his eyes and backtracked rapidly as the walls started to vibrate.

P ----&---- /p 

Outside at the surface entrance, the ground moved quickly. The blue skinned criss sprang up and ran to the entrance. Just as he got in place there came a violent, blood curdling noise that seemed to ask, "What have I done?" Unfortunately there was no time to answer as right on the heals came a brilliant white light that sprang from under the surface. As the Criss was engulfed, he couldn't help but notice the washed up rainbow look as the light spread up and out in the atmosphere.

p ----&---- /p 

On the other side of the planet, Luke Skywalker came out of his trance. "It is time," he stated to his wife, Mara Jade and Ben Skywalker, their son. The three picked up packs that had been organized twelve standard hours ago when they set down. Ben had insisted Jacen Solo was on planet. Mara had immediately begun a search (illegal) for his shuttlecraft and other things. Luke had decided to meditate to search for traps, tricks or other signs of subterfuge—Jacen Solo, Ben's Jedi master, had proven very hard to capture. He managed to elude numerous teams of Jedi, humans and even Yuzzhan Vong. His immediate family were the only ones seemingly immune to his tricks and whatever he had learned while in the unexplored regions and unknown territories.

The Skywalkers left their rooms they had rented for the day. Luke was signaling for a driver when Ben screamed "We're too late." Mara looked stricken as the crust of the planted cracked and light began spilling out—it absorbed all sapient beings and engulfed the living floral and fauna. Within moments the entire planet was covered in the light.

p ----&---- /p 

The unnatural beam of light didn't stop there. It continued expanding and stretching out. The farther from the planet it was the more obvious a rainbow was seen—the light separated form white, natural to every spectrum of light: ultraviolet, visible and x-rays (plus infrared). When something living was touched, the life was either absorbed or engulfed. Regardless, if there was enough living energy, the rainbow-look collected together and spread out father. In this way, using all live-bearing planets as jump-relays, the entire galaxy was engulfed in less than a standard week.

There was no avoiding this destructive phenomenon. It couldn't be outrun and it shimmered in deep space. Even vessels in hyperspace were touched and their crews removed.

The entire galaxy was turned into this spectacular light show, which lasted for a month. Slowly it retreated back to its origins. As it retreated and became more compact, it left behind the floral and fauna it had earlier engulfed. The life was non-the worse from the experience, but all space faring races had entirely disappeared. Spaceports were empty; Coruscant was slowly overrun by the Yuzzahn Vong life forms. Ships dropped out of hyperspace void of life but with cargo and mechanical labor intact. The automated stations kept doing their programmed jobs.

**End Prologue Transmission**

So, what do you think? Honest option (there were two possible choices that happen after this. 1) a jump back in time. Or 2) a crossover long, detailed, ocs

This "Variation" I plan to have them show up during/before Episode two; where I believe they have the chance to change the situation for the better. Thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Due to my one review (from Super Tinfoil Man Part 2) I have decided to change what happens to the individuals the beam of light touches. It is my understanding that Middle Earth means "J. R. Tolken" and the "Lord of The Rings Trilogy". However, because I have only read the books once, this will be based more off the movies. Hope you enjoy (all fifty that "hit")

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars (would make major changes in the NJO if I did) nor do I own the _Lord of the Ring_ trilogy.  Lets see what happens. 

p -----------------------------------------------A Paradox: What's happening?------------------------------------ /p

Frodo Baggins, a rather thin Hobbit, sat near the river's edge, waiting for his fellow Halflings to show. He was twiddling the silver necklace that held the fabled ring of Sauron.

A short distance downstream, three elf boats lay in the water. Ten meters up the hill the rest of the group—two humans, one elf and one dwarf—were setting up camp and building a small fire. The Hobbits had hidden themselves from the work and gone on a side trip for fresh food. Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippen" Took had no problem with begging, "borrowing" or stealing anything that was remotely organic. Samwise "Sam" Gamgee preferred working or trading favors for spices because he liked cooking.

As Aragon carried a pack from the boats to the temporary camp, he kept an eye on Frodo. He had taken Gandalf's death hard. They all were shocked by the Grey wizard's sacrifice. If it were in his power, it would not be in vain. Of course, the help provide by the Rivendell elves had increased the probability of success in their mission.

Gimli hefted his ax as he searched the undergrowth for wood. Although a fire burnt well on dry wood, green plant material would help slow the speed with which the fuel was consumed. He held his weapon defensively because it had been a while since the ax had tasted blood of enemies. There was also the warning that Aragon had whispered: "Orcas are nearby". Best not to take any chances and be caught unaware.

Legolas kept his eyes open as he wandered the boundary of their camp. He did not recommend stopping to sleep, but the Halflings had insisted and Gimli was on their side, simply because he saw no reason to agree with an elf. Aragon saw wisdom in both choices—either more distance covered or more energy to fight—so he followed the wishes of the ring barer. Boromir was not interested in destroying the ring of power, but he was in this quest at his father's insistence.

A white light filled the air and the sky all around. In a blink of an eye, everything was surrounded by this white light. It was too much, even for an elf and a Ranger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Within Middle Earth, every living individual—humans, elves, dwarfs, Halflings, orcas, and all others—was overwhelmed by this bright light and fell unconscious. As the beam moved on, groups and hordes of individuals and peoples—not all human, nor recognizable monsters or allies—appeared where there had been none. Villages found themselves increased in size. Small houses found their numbers enhanced. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maybe ten minutes later the group of eight woke up as the light had faded. Pippen asked Merry, "So, what do you think that was?" The response was "No idea really. But let's not worry ourselves. It's not as if anyone was dropped in our path." Pippen thought this over. "True, and we need to eat. I mean, our packs won't survive a normal day's eating at all and the humans expect the food to last for several weeks." Merry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we do need to fortify our bodies for the upcoming journey."

So, the two thickly built hobbits continued on their way to wherever they were headed. A small ridge was in front of them and they hopped down off the top---and landed on something soft that gave way with an "oof" sound. They scrambled off and stepped off the half-beaten trail.

What they had landed on was a tall woman with fiery red hair and delicate features. She pushed herself up onto her knees so she was no longer lying on the trail. Her green eyes flashed brilliantly with internal anger and other indescribable emotions. "What are you two idiots doing? Were you jumping up and down for fun? I'll . . ." Her voice lost momentum as the forest made itself known. She frowned. "Wasn't I in a prairie? And where is Luke?" Panic made itself known before she made her face assume a mask of tranquility.

Of course the Hobbits weren't used to reading human emotions. As it was they had no real way of estimating her age beyond "maturity" and not yet "elderly" Pippen helpfully piped up, "we'll help you find this Luke, madam, if you would be so kind as to join us at our camp?"

Merry hissed "Pippen" in anguish. More humans meant more delays and less food for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Legolas awoke when a human hand gently touched his shoulder. He fully expected the person waking him to be Aragon and thus was shocked to see an older human male with blond hair and blue eyes looking anxiously at him, checking for injuries. "Good, you're not hurt. I'm afraid I don't know where I am and I seemed to have lost track of my traveling companions." He offered the elf a hand.

Legolas looked at the hand suspiciously, and hesitantly accepted the help up. He carefully masked his astonishment at the stranger's strength. "Perchance we may have bypassed each other, but I highly doubt it. These woods are not heavily traveled and are guarded by elves."

The stranger, shorter than Legolas, nodded then sighed. "Thought so. I didn't recognize my surroundings anyway." His head tilted to the side as if remembering something. "By the way, my name is Luke Skywalker."

"That's an unusual name. Who would want to walk on sky? It's almost as silly as desiring to walk on liquid water as there are enough humans who traverse the ice in winter."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Gimli found himself surrounded by upright tree trunks. "At least I didn't fall down when something hit me." He grumbled to himself and slowly extracted his compact body from the maze of saplings. A noise to his right had him spinning sharply while bringing his ax to bear. "Who's there?" To the dwarf's disgust, his voice wasn't steady. In fact, it sounded frightened and uncertain.

"Me, Allana, daughter of Queen Mother Tenel Ka from the Hapes system." A young voice responded.

"Well, don't hide from me. I'm not going to harm any royalty. It's just that these woods are full of orcas and other monsters." This time his voice was reassuring and steady.

"Okay mister." Steady snaps revealed the progress of the unknown individual. Gimli was interested in this child of royalty. He had never heard of the Hapes system but he knew official titles when he heard them. Slowly the branches parted to reveal a human child. She had reddish hair and grey eyes. On top of the unusual coloration, she was no taller than he himself. "Where are your parents, young maiden? Humans of your tender size and age should not be allowed to wander."

She giggled and rushed towards the dwarf. Before he could stop this Allana, she managed to wrap her arms around his chest and held on. "My mom is not here and my dad is missing." She faced up, through the rat's nest of brown beard and twigs. "Could you help me find my family?" The grey eyes watered, and Gimli found his resolve to bid the child good day fleeing. He sighed. "Very well. I'll take you to Aragon. Maybe he has heard of you and your people."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sarumon the White wizard picked himself up from the floor where he had fallen. He held no pity for those unable to protect themselves from anything and despised individuals who fought for "the greater good."

At least, this tall, thin, human completely clothed in white used to be a wizard for good, but now it was obvious he was more interested in power than anything else.

He carefully made his way to a special room and stopped in shock. Inside his fortress stood a human male clothed in black. This intruder was shorter and hidden in the shadows, plus the hood prevented him from seeing his face as well. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sarumon demanded.

The stranger laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. But it was fuller than a chuckle. It was both eerie and reassuring. The human moved out of the shadows and pulled down his hood. Pale skin was highlighted by black eyes that danced in orange flames. "You can call me Darth Death."

Sarumon was puzzled; but only for an instance. "I will not allow this place to be home to someone who does not properly answer my questions. Prepare to die!" He hissed. Arms were raised and white electricity started gathering on them as he let knowledge of forbidden powers to come forth and blast the other.

Darth Death just smiled. When the electricity leaped towards him, the pale figure raised a hand and absorbed the blast. The flames in his eyes flashed brighter and the internal fire gained strength.

Not to be daunted, a second volley was sent. This too proved ineffective. Finding this ploy useless, Sarumon proceeded to throw the intruder out mentally. It did no good. In fact, the loose objects along his hallway floated up and shot past him; some hit, others did not.

The pale male shrugged. "Old man, you cannot hope to fight me and win. I have powers and strengths you will never know. I wish to be your apprentice as I sense you are a manipulator interested only in your own health. Shall a demonstration be necessary or will you accept my claims?" His voice never wavered and spoke of great conviction.

The once pure white wizard thoughtfully stroked his beard. "I accept your help. What are you particularly interested in as I have several projects going on right now?"

Darth Death nodded once. "Good. I am interested in seeing the army you have growing near Isengard. Are they perfected against an army?"

Sarumon was astonished. "The army is made of specially designed orcas. How do you know about the forces?"

An evil smile cracked the otherwise emotionally empty face. "All individuals preparing to take over via force build an army up before making a move." 


	3. Chapter 3

Take the LegacyOfTheForce spoilers and move everyone of importance to LordOfTheRings trilogy. Follow along as I revisechange and mutallate the bunny. THIS is a WORK IN Progress! yes, a crossover but opinons wanted and advice needed. See many favorits ('published 1-29-07' and last updated '2-16-07')

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing. Not Star Wars, nor StarWars, and not anything to do with FAN FICTION

Basic summary: Jacen and "bad' wizard join forces while my other favorit characters are helped out by the fellowship before Boramire's death.  
If anyone knows the proper spelling of the names and who's who, please drop me a note.

* * *

Sarumon reluctantly led the indruder named Death into his private rooms. Neither one had any reason for small talk and the walk was silent. "Who are you, really?"

"My name's not important. My power is." The intruder calmly waved his hand and the massive doors slambed shut. Another wave sent loose objects flying towars the wall where many broke. The rugs and curtains also refused to stay still before the hand stopped moving.

Sarumon wasn't impressed. However, he was astonished when flames came to life from the human's hand and did not burn anything. The fire was orange colored, mostly, but there were hints of red, white and blue as the pyrocontroler concentrated.

"The weapons for the Orcs require fire. I can control fire, thus reducing the need for fuel." Black eyes glittered from beneath the hood. "I can also sense emotions, thereby limiting spys and sabatours."

The once-good wizard snorted. "Orcs don't have a mind of their own. I'd be more concerned about you trying to take over."

"Good. Suspicsion. It will keep you alive longer." He spun on his heals and left the room, staying ahead of the other as he tried to catch up.

* * *

Back in the Forest where the Fellowship had chosen to settle down for the night, Aragon and Boromir continued clearing a small area for the bedrolls. While they worked, the two humans remained quiet. At least, Aragon did. Boromir muttered under his breath and the guide declined to respond.

Before long, there was a small hole for a properly maintained fire to be lit. At this point, Boromir spoke up louder, "Don't tell me you didn't notice the white blinding light."

"I did. I couldn't fight it, but it left me unharmed as are the others." Aragon calmly stood up and faced the prince. "Why do you compain so? Words alone are not going to change our cituation."

Boromir looked around before stepping closer and wispering. "I don't trust the hobbits one bit. They're thieves, not human, nor do they follow the king."

Gimli tried shaking the child off so he could breath properly, but she had an iron grip and refused to be budged from her postition. "Allana, daughter of Queen Mother Tenel Ka of the Hapes kingdom, please loosen your hold on me."

Allana did, but she just moved to his arm that wasn't holding the ax and held on tight. Gimli sighed before turning around and walking back towards camp.

_What an uncomfortalbe positon._ The Dwarf was of two minds about his current situation. _I am a powerful dwarf of a rich line and here I am babysitting a human who is smaller than me! _On further reflection,_ she does have a grip many of my kind are envious of. _Dwarfs needed good arm strenght to dig and protect the youngerlings. It also helped them to hold on in the unlikly case of a fall.

He nearly ran into Frodo and Sam as they too headed towards base camp. Both Hobbits took one look at Gimli before following him. Welll, Sam did do a doubletake, but Frodo seemed occupied with something. To Gimli's distress, neither halfling had an unknown person with them.

"Who is she? And why did she show herself to you?"

"She is Allana, of the royal family Ka, from the Hapes kingdom." Grimli retorted, not bothering to answer the second question. He could bairly hold in a massive sigh of thankfulness when the troop of four approached the clearing and the young child released Gimli and attempted to attach herself to Aragon.

The man once identifed as Slider saw the girl race towards him and stepped away from whatever confronation she might hold. He managed to dodge her advances twice before she seemed to fly off the ground and hugged the man as hard as she could. While he tried to remove her arms from around his neck in vain, Gimli laughed and Boromir snorted. "Don't tell me you once visited the Hapes kingdom and had an eventful night with the royal family."

"I am sorry, Master Dwarf, but I haven't made my way into any kingdom named Hapes. Besides, I have my eye on someone special and refuse to satisfy myself with someone else."

Legolas came forward from elsewere and also smirked. "Good." but couldn's say anymore because the man behind him said, "Allana, let the man go."

The girl, dropped down and raced towards the newcommer. "OKay, uncle Luke." and grasped his hand. "Where's Aunt Mara? She's closeby."

The blond man knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, she is, but so is everyone else." He frowned. "The only people to call me uncle are Jaina and Jacen. Why do you do so?"

Allana gigled. "Because Mama said I could as Master isn't right, and all other titles don't feel right or are too formal." She wrapped her arms around his neck and immediatly went to sleep.

Luke sighed and stood up, holding on to the child. Before he could do more, a red blur raced through camp and stopped inches away from him. The human female slugged Luke. "THanks for notifiying me about picking up Allana." Her voice was full of sarcasim and the remaining hobits filed into the clearing looking bemused. "I'm just glad I got as many laughs out of the title as you did." Green eyes looked around and sighed. "Where's the spaceport?"

Boromir's jaw dropped and the other seven were rendered speachless. It was left up to Luke to answer. "No spaceport nearby. We'll have to walk--as we did when I was your prisoner." (Tharwn trilogy)

. . . . . . .. .Questions and explinations were discussed over dinner . . . . . . . ---------Time passes-------

Aragon was the only one not to respond in outright denial or shock once they were done with their story. He knew about far away lands where things were done differently, and their had to be a way to get across the water that seperated kindgoms, but humans in flight like birds was a bit much.

THe others were convicned this was an eloborate plot to get them to stop in their quest. Taking the newcomes with them to the enemy's stronghold was a suicidal plan at best, but even a slight detour could spell disaster for them all. Gandalf had told them to make all haste, but here they were delaying.

* * *

Suggestions welcome as are flames and anything else people put in reviews. 


End file.
